1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electronic classification of data and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system and method for classifying human-resource information into a master taxonomy.
2. History of Related Art
Human-capital management (HCM) business entities have for decades unsuccessfully endeavored to establish an industry-standard job-classification taxonomy and data-management solution that adequately enables productizing of human-capital resources. Although a variety of widely-recognized taxonomic solutions (e.g., Standard Occupational Classification and Major Occupational Groups) have been developed and implemented, these solutions have proven to be significantly deficient in facilitating rudimentary HCM data-management requirements.
For example, existing taxonomic structures/solutions do not logically relate to how HCM business entities manage, deploy and analyze human-capital resources. The existing taxonomic structures/solutions were developed external to a HCM market segment and therefore are not sufficiently granular to support human-resource productizing. By way of further example, fine-grain attributes applicable to jobs, even when combined with traditional clustering methods, are not categorized, prioritized, contextualized or applied so as to drive accurate classification necessary to support the HCM market segment.
Because of these deficiencies, it has become standard practice within the HCM market segment for HCM business entities to develop custom job-classification constructs. Additionally, these deficiencies have in many cases forced customers (e.g., those that consume large numbers of personnel, temporary staffing) to also develop custom job-classification constructs. A result is an industry in which hundreds and perhaps thousands of disparate job-classification schemas are utilized.